


Thryce Advent Calendar 2018

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Perfect drabbles, Some Fluff, Some angst, just a mixed bag really, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: 20 Perfect Thryce Drabbles (100 Words) to ring in the holiday season~Prompts from the fabulous MsLana, these will be the chapter titles.Warnings will be in the notes for each chapter, should any apply.





	1. Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> #implied nudity

“White suits you.” Pryce says from across the room. Standing in the doorway is the newly appointed Grand Admiral.

Thrawn looks himself over quickly, soon gazing into the woman before him’s icy blue eyes. “Thank you, Governor. I believe I have only seen you in grey.”

A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“We both know that is a lie.” Pryce chimes in reply. “I’ve changed my mind. White would look better off of you, I think.”

Thrawn’s hand travels to the clasp at his collar as he moves towards the woman before him. “If you insist.”


	2. Company

****Governor Pryce stormed into the Grand Admiral’s office.

“What do you think you are doing with my project?” her words dripped with acid.

“I am making improvements.” He responded coolly, not looking up from his datapad.

“I specifically told you not to touch this one thing!” She proclaimed. “What game are you playing?”

Thrawn finally looked up. “Things come, and things go. One cannot become attached.”

Pryce scoffed, and her volume increased. “Does that sentiment apply to people too?”

Thrawn did not reply, looking back to his work.

“Very well.” She turned to leave. “I know when I am unwanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "King of the Hill" by Thundercat, BadBadNotGood, & Flying Lotus.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8oVZ4uXFJc


	3. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put up my tree today so figured this was appropriate~

Thrawn took in the sight before him, the perimeter of the office was decorated with colorful strips of fabric. At the center of the room was a small potted plant, a red flower blooming off a purple stem.

He stroked the silken blossom as another entered the office.

“Sorry if this is a bit much, Lothal can be a bit extravagant for the holidays.”

Thrawn turned to face the woman behind him. “I would like to know the reasoning for these decorations.”

Governor Pryce simply shrugged. 

The Chiss reached overhead, removing one of the colorful strands. “Might I have this?”


	4. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #character death  
> #dead body

Thrawn delicately closed the eyes of the corpse after gazing into its lifeless russet orbs.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Pryce crossed her arms, uncomfortable.

Knowing the trouble she went through to bring the body back to him, he was truly thankful. Frankly, Pryce was the only one who knew how the death of his aide had chilled him to the bone. This was a gift he would not forget.

“There is something else,” she began. “A lead on Nightswan.”

Thrawn traced the delicate jawbone, brushing wavy brown hair behind a tanned ear. He refused to cry. “Let us pursue it.”


	5. Aloof

The banquet had gone well enough and Arihnda was simply glad to be taking off her restrictive formal wear, slipping into a silken nightgown.

A knock at the door pulled her from dressing. Thinking it was simply the wine she ordered, Arihnda opened the door to find Thrawn standing in full uniform.

Instinctively trying to cover herself, she called out harshly. “What do you want?”

Thrawn extended a hand, a pendant within it. “You forgot this.”

Arihnda had thought he had paid her no mind that night. She had been very wrong Arihnda knew as she took the lost pendant. 


	6. Gently

Cool hands suddenly landed on her neck, and Arihnda jolted, turning to their source.

“Oh. It’s you.”

She had not heard the Chiss walk into her office. His hands slid down to her shoulders and lightly squeezed.

“You are tense.”

Arihnda chuckled. “Wonder why…”

Thrawn sighed, a quiet sound. “Let me help.”

“Very well.” She replied, exhaling and rolling her shoulders as Thrawn began to massage them. Arihnda moved to return to her work, but a blue hand turned off her datapad.

“Relax.”

She wanted to huff, tell him there were things to do, but quickly melted into his rhythm. 


	7. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sleeplessness

Arihnda turned over, sleepless as ever. A night she got more than two hours of sleep could be considered a miracle.

Careful to not wake the man beside her, she reached for her datapad and began scrolling through her messages, might as well be productive.

From beside her, however, a low hum grew in volume. Was the Chiss… Purring?

She turned her head, he was still asleep. Yet his adam’s apple vibrated delicately with each breath.

Arihnda tried to ignore it, but found it near impossible, the steady tone lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes opened with the rising sun. 


	8. Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I interpreted this prompt into the band The Doors, thus the rock band AU enters.   
> The song is "Light My Fire" by, well, The Doors.   
> #implied shenanigans #some saucy kissing ;)

Eli’s fingers deftly played the chord to open the show.

Arihnda expertly tapped the keys, leading the song’s melody.

The audience erupted into roaring cheers as Thrawn approached the microphone before him.

“You know that it would be untrue...”

…

Back in the hotel room, still riding the high of the performance, Thrawn slid on top of Arihnda, purring in his silken voice.

“Come on baby light my fire.”

She traced his jawline, sliding a finger between Thrawn’s pale lips. With a gentle hum, she felt his hips press against hers. Their true performance of the night had just begun.


	9. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #mechanical malfunction gone sexy? #ambiguous ending up for interpretation ;)

The temperature steadily rose aboard the Chimaera as the ship’s heating elements were stuck on maximum power. By midday, it had become unbearably hot throughout the entire ship.

“Governor Pryce?”

She nodded absentmindedly, distracted by the display before her. Thrawn had removed his jacket and undershirt, for health reasons more than comfort as Chiss are adapted to cold.

She loosened her collar, and the Chiss smirked. “If that will make you more comfortable…”

Striding ever closer, Arihnda opened the clasp of her tunic. “I can think of something more helpful.”

His tender hands were a cool reprieve to her warm skin.


	10. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #actual physical harm

Arihnda tossed the carved totem down on the desk after glancing at it, causing Thrawn to abruptly rise from his seat.

The woman glared up at the Chiss towering over her. “What?”

“That is a work by the ancient people of Lasan. One of a kind.”

“Just have one of those brutes make you a new one. I’m sure it is fine.”

Thrawn looked down at the totem, assessing it.

“Does it matter?” She asked, to no reply. “Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me.”

She held up her hand, a burn on the palm from the totem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ouch


	11. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Chef Thrawn Trilogy

Entering the quarters, Arihnda was immediately hit with a strong odor of burnt food. Covering her face with her sleeve as protection against the stench, she made her way into the kitchen.

Standing before the stove was Thrawn, white apron splattered with sauce, and he was currently fanning a towel in an attempt to put out a flaming pan of bubbling, charred gruel.

With a sigh, Arihnda grabbed a large cutting board and pushed the Chiss aside, sliding it over the pan to extinguish the flames. 

Turning back to Thrawn, he gave her an appreciative look.

“I’ll order something in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Thrawn can't cook


	12. Doable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #knives (used for cooking purposes)  
> Part Two of the Chef Thrawn Trilogy

“It really should not be this difficult.” Arihnda commented with a sigh.

Thrawn huffed, pushing another butchered nerf steak off the cutting board.

Preparing a new steak, Arihnda stood behind Thrawn, resting her hands atop his own.

“Let me guide you…”

She began to demonstrate the proper cutting technique to elicit thin medallions of the meat.

“Loosen your grip some, the knife is not attacking you.” She chuckled. Thrawn did as asked.

“Is control not important?”

“Yes, I suppose, but an overabundance will lead to...” Arihnda gestured to the pile of mutilated nerf. “Our need to share this last cut.”


	13. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale to the Chef Thrawn Trilogy

Preparing herself, Arihnda entered the quarters. She was pleasantly surprised to be hit with the scent of spices, not char. Making her way towards the kitchen, she was stopped by the sound of Thrawn’s voice.

“Wait. I would like for this to be a surprise.”

She smiled to herself, “Very well.” And took a seat at the table.

Not long later, she found herself cutting into a seared nerf steak medallion. Taking a bite, she chewed thoughtfully as Thrawn’s expectant eyes bored a hole into her.

Swallowing, she raised her glass. “Well done, I’d say this is cause for cheers!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #implied nudity   
> #so much sugar you might get a cavity (jk)

Thrawn pulled the human beside him closer. He felt her soft skin, the curve of her spine nestled into his chest. Breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, he traced small shapes into her skin, much to her enjoyment.

Feeling a need to be closer still, Thrawn quickly reached down to lift Arihnda’s legs, picking her up into his toned arms. She gazed up into his eyes, smile on her lips, and placed a hand to his cheek.

Unable to stand being so far apart, Thrawn dipped his head to meet hers in a kiss, cool lips meeting warm.


	15. Parade

“Interesting…” Thrawn said plainly, observing the festivities below from a high balcony.

“Is it really?” Arihnda replied, standing beside the Chiss. “I always found these parades to be pointless. Imagine what improvements this budget could have been spent on…”

Thrawn considered the woman for a moment. “You underestimate the value of morale.” He gestured to the crowd gathered below, cheering on the passing floats.

“Morale? Really?” She rebutted skeptically.

“Yes. I am sure you will notice in the coming days a significant decrease in deviancy and increase in productivity-“ Thrawn was cut off by a loud explosion below.

“Perhaps not.” 


	16. Motley/Fast(er)/Bag/Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heist AU   
> I am going on a trip so enjoy all four parts in one night~   
> #criminal activity #alcohol and drug use and abuse #drunk driving #needles

**Motley**

Arihnda unholstered her blaster, peering across the alley through dark shades.

To her side, Thrawn raised the dark mask over his face, then lowered a tinted visor.

Making eye contact, she nodded and Thrawn opened the service door to the bank using a delivery service key. An employee shot out of her chair, only to be met by a blaster shot to her head by Thrawn before she could scream. He silently set her unconscious body down.

Arihnda made her way through a short hall to the safe, quickly planting explosives.

Ducking behind a durasteel column, she detonated the charges.

**Fast(er)**

Thrawn pushed the speeder, making tight turns at maximum speed. Arihnda cackled beside him, raising her arms as if it were an amusement ride.

He took a long swig from their shared bottle, barely dodging a tower.

“Don’t hog the brew!”

Grinning with a mouthful of the potent beverage, Thrawn leaned across the center console and pressed a hungry kiss to the woman’s lips.

“Don’t worry, we have enough credits to purchase the factory.”

She pulled him back and bit his lower lip playfully. “Make it happen.”

Returning to controlling the speeder, Thrawn nodded as he made a daring nosedive.

**Bag**

Pryce surveyed the large vacation home located on a small island.

“Far from the Empire but close to a bar.” She mused. Thrawn set down their bags in the entryway.

“It will do.”

She chuckled, stepping around the pile of luggage to the large picture window that made up the back wall. The view of the ocean was breathtaking.

From behind, the taller man wrapped his hands around her midsection, pecking the top of her head.

“Yes, it will do.”

Thrawn hummed. “A bit large compared to my last accommodations.”

“Oh dear, however will we find the bedroom!” Arihnda teased. 

**Lightning**

A line of blood trickled out of the Chiss’ arm where Arihnda ripped out the needle.

“What were you thinking?” She demanded, examining the syringe full of a yellow liquid.

Thrawn simply shrugged. “You are blocking my holodrama.”

“Is this really what you are spending our credits on? We have a finite amount you know.” She scowled. Their lifestyle was anything but dull, did Thrawn really need to supplement it with drugs?

“We can always take another job.” He offered rising to his feet, only to crash down onto the sofa, eyes rolled back into his head.

Arihnda gasped. “Thrawn!” 


End file.
